The present invention relates to the production of components from an intermetallic titanium-aluminum material, in particular the production of gas turbine components, using a casting method. During casting, molds, so-called casting molds, are used, wherein the casting molds have an interior contour which corresponds to the exterior contour of the component to be produced. In principle, a distinction is made between casting methods which use lost casting molds and casting methods which use permanent casting molds. With casting methods which use lost casting molds, only one component can be produced with one casting mold. With darting methods which use permanent casting molds, the casting molds can be used multiple times. So-called precision casting, among others, belongs to the casting methods which use lost casting molds. Reference is made here to gravity casting as an example of casting methods which use permanent casting molds.
During the technical casting production of components from an intermetallic titanium-aluminum material, the procedure in accordance with prior art is that a melting crucible is filled with a semifinished material, wherein in accordance with prior art the semifinished material consists of rods of the intermetallic material which are produced from pellets of the metallic elements by arc melting or electron-beam melting. The production of these semifinished materials and thus the production of the cast component is very cost-intensive, wherein the quality of the material is very dependent on the melting technology used to provide the semifinished material. In accordance with prior art, the rod-shaped semifinished material for filling a melting crucible is broken up by spark erosion or by water jet cutting, whereby the quantity of the rod-shaped semifinished material which is placed in the melting crucible is adjusted to the dimensions of the melting crucible. This results in a cost-intensive filling of the melting crucible during the production of cast components made of intermetallic materials.
Assuming this, the present invention is based on the problem of creating a novel method of producing a cast component.